Naruto True Shinobi
by ZietGhiest
Summary: Naruto is determined be a true shinobi. Naruto will show the world how absolutely mediocre he is whilst underneath the underneath wrapped in a tight little enigma is a true shinobi. Super!Naruto -May change over time


Chapter 1 – Generic Prologue.

AN: So motivations to write this fanfic were, I was getting annoyed at the cliqued writings of some authors so I thought I'd give it a go see if I could do any better. Doubt it hey at least this one will be written with proper grammar and punctuation =P

Prologue – The unimaginative beginning

NamikazeMinato falls to the ground, lifeless. Buying the favours on the Shinigami has a steep price, nothing less a soul will do. A newborn fresh from the womb lays screaming on the cold muddy ground a few feet away from arguable the most powerful been in existence.

The Shinigami's arms moved towards the Kyubii, in all of its 1000 years of rampaging and destruction had he met such a force. The Kyubii's instincts screamed for him to move, his pride be damned for it would mean nothing if he was not free to enjoy it. However, it was as though he were caught in a trap, and like any animal who was about to lose his life he trashed and squirmed but nothing he could do could put any distance between him and his punisher. As the death gods hands came into contact with Kyubii, his charka began to shrink and compact. Soon, what was once a force of nature could be confused with shiny red pebble. Albeit a shiny red pebble that radiated so much killing power you would be stupid to want to go near.

With ethereal grace, the Shinigami dropped the pebble onto the baby's exposed umbilicus, where it seemed to melt into the seal. The lines of glyphs shown with an eerie red glow before fading to reveal the pink, untouched skin of a newborn. The Sandaime landed with a file in hand next to Minato's corpse, his eyes filled with sorrow. The ex-but soon to be again Hokage lifted up the small child, and with a sad voice whispered: 'Naruto, it is a shame nobody can ever know who you truly are but it is for your own good.'

The Sandaime looked at the file he held in his hand, written on the front was "Private and Confidential". Inside contained everything recorded related to the child in his arm. Forming a few single-handed seals and blowing out gently, a small stream of fire engulf the file rendering it ashes.

***Present Day – 10 years since sealing***

In the 10 years since Kyubii's sealing, Konoha was again a thriving nest of activity. The Will of Fire burned strongly in all, rallying together after the mayhem caused by the Nine-tailed Fox Konoha was rebuilt stronger than ever. Raising the numbers of ninja in the village had become the top priority for all in the village, not just for military strength but also for the economy. As a result, every single clan was asked to do the horizontal tango more often and in no uncertain terms produce children to be raised as ninja. All Genin, Chunin and Jounin upped their training regime, clans were asked to spread knowledge and techniques around. All in all there was co-operation on all parties except for one. The Uchiha clan. The governing elders of the clan forbade the younger generation from sharing anything 'Uchiha patented fire-techniques', in fact most were discouraged from sharing anything at all. Kind of ironic considering their Doujutsu was called the 'Sharing'an.

In this frenzy of sharing and lovey dovey warm and fuzziness, was a little boy who just sat there soaking up knowledge like a sponge. A blond sponge, a blond sponge with an appetite for ramen, a blond sponge who at age 4 could tell you over a thousand ways to injury, maim, dismember a foreign ninja using only a paperclip, an envelope and a rubber band, and an insurmountable number of ninja techniques. By the second year of academy, Naruto was able to perform all of those techniques which he had the charka capacity to perform. We join Naruto at his final year of academy……

END PROLOGUE

AN: I didn't want to drag on the intro too much, so I just skipped over the lame boring chakra exercises and whatever. Please Review or at least tell me how to write better or offer plot suggestions I really don't mind.


End file.
